¿POR QUE ME AMAS ?
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sabia por que la amaba, ella es perfecta para mi, pero... ¿por qué ella me ama a mi?


**Disclamer: L**os personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

El trama de la historia no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece a **Sakushao4ever **quien me permitió la adaptación de dicha historia.

**N/A: L**a historia en cuestión ya la tenía publicada desde mis inicios en el fandom de Naruto, solamente la **Bete y edite **porque tenía muchísimos errores ortográficos, anteriormente era más dejada sobre estas cosas, pero sinceramente esta historia y muchas más son lo peor que está escrito, no me refiero a la trama sino mas bien a los enormes errores ortográficos que tiene, espero que así sea más decente de leer. Bueno me despido nos leemos en la siguiente publicación.

**SUMMARY: No lo entiendo, que es lo ella me ve a mí, porque me considera tan especial, se que la amo y se porque, pero, ¿Por qué ella me ama a mi?**

* * *

**¿Por qué me amas?**

P.o.v de Sasuke:

La fiesta de año nuevo en casa de Naruto y Hinata estaba a reventar, no recordaba por que había venido si ni siquiera me gustaban las fiestas.

-Hinata, no sé por qué vine-y ahí fue cuando lo recordé, voltee a ver a la persona que acababa de decir eso, y la vi…

En la entrada de la casa, iba entrando mi hermosa y despampanante novia, mi Sakura, recordé que Hinata la había forzado a venir ya que los demás también vendrían, y yo, como buen novio, decidí venir y compartir su "sufrimiento".

-Deja de quejarte Hinata, no es para tanto-le reclamo la duende que yo tenía por hermana, y es que nadie le podía negar nunca nada a Hinata.

-Supongo…-contesto con su suave voz, decidí acercarme a mi Sakura, pero antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, se le acerco el estúpido de Gaara no sabaku.

-Hola Sakura-saludo Sabaku, con una voz que se suponía tenía que ser sensual.

-Hola Gsara-dijo rodando los ojos mi linda novia, sabía que ella no soportaba a Gasra, a mí tampoco me caía muy bien la manera tan morbosa en que miraba a mi Sakura, aun sabiendo que yo era su novio.

Decidí acercarme y espantar a ese estúpido de Sabaku de una vez por todas.

-Hola Sabaku-salude, con una sonrisa totalmente falsa a Gsara, mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sakura de manera posesiva.

-Uchiha-fue lo único que respondió antes de volver a mirar a MI Sakura.

-¿Por qué no te largas de una vez Sabaku?, ya llegue, por lo tanto, dudo que Sakura te necesite a su alrededor para algo-le mire con furia y el muy cobarde prácticamente salió corriendo.

De algo servía tener fama de chico malo en la escuela, si bien nunca me había peleado con nadie, Sai uno de mis dos mejores amigos y hermano de Sakura, y Naruto, mi otro mejor amigo y novio de mi hermana Hinata, junto conmigo, teníamos la fama de ser los "**rebeldes**" de la escuela, eso también nos hacia los más populares, el ser indiferentes impedía que más personas se nos acercaran, no éramos de los que les gustara convivir con muchas personas, Ino, la hermana gemela de Naruto, es la novia de Sai, y mi querida Sakura y yo al ser también novios hacia que, por así decirlo, todo quedara entre familia.

Ino, Hinata y Sakura, también eran las chicas más populares de la escuela, tenía la fama de ser las más hermosas, pero como a nosotros, no les gustaba llamar la atención, a excepción de que a Ino le gustaba mucho que la admiraran, pero hasta ahí, no le gustaba convivir de mas con la gente. Cuando en toda la escuela se enteraron que éramos novios entre todos nosotros, de inmediato empezaron los rumores, entre ellos estaba uno de que todos vivíamos en una misma casa, dado que siempre llegábamos juntos en el mismo coche, siempre teníamos clase con alguien de nuestro pequeño grupito y nunca almorzábamos con nadie más que nosotros seis.

Así nos gustaba a nosotros, desde los 3 años siempre estábamos juntos, nuestros padres también eran así, siempre fueron muy amigos entre sí, incluso también terminaron en parejas, así que fue como obra del destino que nosotros fuéramos iguales a ellos en ese aspecto.

-Uff, gracias amor-me dijo mi diosa, con una resplandeciente y hermosa sonrisa.

-Eso es ser posesivo Sasuke-se burlo Hinata, mientras se iba a buscar a Naruto, dejándonos solos.

-Le tenía que dejar en claro que solo eres mía-le dije a Sakura, quien solo me sonrió y me dio un suave beso con sus suaves y rosados labios.

Profundice un poco más el beso y de no ser porque necesitábamos respirar, juraría que me quedaría así toda mi vida.

-Sabes que así es-me dijo sonriente en cuanto nos separamos para tomar aire.

Y entonces me llego una pregunta que jamás se me había ocurrido.

-¿Por qué?-dije-¿Por qué a mí?, de todos los chicos que están detrás de ti, ¿Por qué me amas a mi?-teniendo a cualquier chico que la pudiera amar, entre todos ellos, Bella me había escogido a mí, mi pregunta era ¿Por qué?-_¿__**Por qué me amas**__?_

-¿Estás hablando en serio?, ¿dudas de mi amor por ti?-me pregunto con ojos dolidos, y eso fue todo lo que necesite para sentirme a morir.

-Jamás dudaría de tu amor por mí, mi vida, lo único que me pregunto es el por qué me amas, que hice para merecerte, para que me hagas tan feliz-pude ver su semblante más feliz, lo cual fue un alivio para mi alma, odiaba verla triste, era lo único que hacía que quisiera llorar.

-¡Chicos empieza la cuenta!-oí gritar a Hinata, aunque no le preste atención, estaba entrado en mi hermosa Sakura.

-No seas tontito Sauke, es muy fácil amarte y saber por qué te amo-me dijo con una mirada tierna y una bella sonrisa, deslumbrándome por completo.

-¡10!-se empezó a escuchar la cuenta desde afuera.

-Te amo, por tus hermosos ojos, esa mirada que hace que mi corazón se derrita-

_9_

-Te amo, por la manera en que sonríes, esa sonrisa torcida que solo me diriges a mí, que hace que mi mundo de vueltas y me sienta feliz-

_8_

-Te amo, por la forma en que todo tu semblante cambia en cuanto me vez, te vez más contento más alegre, eso me hace sentir importante para ti-

_7_

-Te amo, por cómo me celas, siendo tan posesivo, reclamándome como tuya, me dice que tu también me amas-

_6_

-Te amo, por tu manera de cuidarme siempre preocupado por mí, estas pendiente de lo que me pasa, eres como mi propio ángel-

_5_

-Te amo, por tu manera de hacerme sentir especial, cuando me abres la puerta, cuando me ayudas a subir al coche, cuando me esperas a la salida, todos esos pequeños detalles me hacen sentir especial y querida-

_4_

-Te amo, porque solamente tú, con tu forma de ser has logrado que mi corazón se acelere a mil por hora, lo que nadie había logrado-

_3_

-Te amo, porque cada vez que tú me lo dices sé que es verdad, y que jamás me herirías-

_2_

-Te amo, por simplemente ser tu, porque aunque, tu también tengas a un montón de chicas detrás de ti, se que jamás las voltearías a ver, por que se que me amas, tanto como yo te amo a ti.

_1_

-Te amo, porque tu amas-y con eso me sonrió, y yo la bese, ahora sabia porque, al fin podría respirar tranquilo, si alguna vez cualquiera hubiera dudado de lo que yo siento por ella, tendrían que estar locos, y si alguien había dudado el por qué este ángel me amaba, al fin lo sabría.

-Feliz año nuevo Sasuke-dijo en cuanto nos separamos.

-Feliz año nuevo mi Sakura-le dije juntando nuestras frentes y volviéndola a besar.

**Fin..**

* * *

**Escrito en : Enero, 06 del 2010.**

**Editado el día: 23 de Marzo de 2012.**


End file.
